Yugi Sees The Future
by Kaya-Anna
Summary: Yugi gets hit by lightning and now can see the future! He's losing interest in dueling and even his friends. Only Yami can help, but what can he do?
1. Lightning

Yugi Sees The Future  
  
By, Kaya-Anna  
  
Disclaimer: Kaya does not own Yugioh. Ok?  
  
This is my first time posting, and I would appreciate reviews. ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: Lightning  
  
"GET OUTTA THE WAY!!!" yelled a man from his car. Joey jumped, grabbed Tristan's hand, and ran across the street in a hurry. Yugi and Tea followed quickly. The man drove away, breaking the speed limit. "That's was rude!" said Tea. "I supposed he was in a hurry!" said Yugi. **CRACK** Joey looked up. It started raining. Then it started pouring. Tristan frowned. "I thought the weather man said it was supposed to be nice today." he complained. Joey stomped the ground. "What difference does it make? It's water! It dries!" he yelled, "Be a man, Tristan!" "No, it's just that our heater broke and I'll be cold." said Tristan. Tea clutched Tristan's hand. "Hey, I'll walk you home!" she said. "Sure, later guys!" announced Tristan. "BYE!" yelled Joey and Yugi. Yugi and Joey continued to the Game Shop, which was owned by Duke Devlin.  
Yugi and Joey were going to hang with Duke for awhile. Grandpa was out of town and Duke offered Yugi a room. Joey was just paling along.  
While passing KaibaCorp, Yugi looked up into the sky. **CRACK** Lightning illuminated (?) the sky. "WOW!" said Yugi, "Let's hurry!" But before Yugi could take one step, the millennium puzzle jingled, and a flash of lightning struck the ground, taking Yugi with it. Joey turned around. "YUGI!" he yelled. He ran over to Yugi's unconscious body. "WAKE UP YUGI!" he yelled again and again. Joey looked around frantically. He grabbed Yugi, and started of for Duke's again. If he ran fast enough, they could make it.  
  
Rather. Yugi could make it.  
  
Kaya: Sorry for such a short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer if I get any reviews. ^__________________^ 


	2. Yugi has life insurance?

Yugi Sees The Future  
  
Kaya: I got ONE review! GO ME! *dances* Malik: TAKE THAT ADAM! Adam: One review, eh? Kaya: YAY ME! Joey: HELLO!? Can we move on? Malik: Why? Joey: CAUSE I GOTTA BODY!!!! AND HE NEEDS MEDICAL CARE!!! Kaya: OK!  
  
Disclaimer: Still nothing. *weeps* Yugioh, not owned by me.  
  
Chapter 2:  
"JOEY! What's going on? You guys were supposed to be here awhile ago?" said Duke, opening the door for Joey. Joey was panting like a dog. "Yugi.home.lightning." "Speak in complete sentences please." said Duke. "WE WERE WALKING HOME AND YUGI GOT HIT BY LIGHTNING AND AND AND AND." yelled Joey.  
  
"Yugi got hit by lightning!? Dummy! Bring him inside! I'll call 911!" said Duke. Joey ran inside and Duke slammed the door.  
Joey laid Yugi on the leather couches and ran over to Duke. Duke was clutching the phone and punching in the numbers literally. "The blankets are in that closet, Joey!" yelled Duke, "The NON-Electric ones!" Joey frantically pulled a dozen blankets out and they all fell on him. "OW!" he shouted from under the blankets. Duke stared at him. "Yes? Hello? Yeah, this is Duke Devlin at the Game Shop." He said, "One of my friends was hit by lightning and he needs help! .... HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF HE HAS LIFE INSURANCE!? What!? Can you just get down here? Fast? OK! OKOKOKOKOKOKOK!" yelled Duke. He slammed down the phone. Joey had freed himself from his polyester prison and had gotten 2 blankets on Yugi. He was now stuffing the other 10 back into Duke's closet. Duke ran over and practically drop-kicked the blankets. Joey slammed the door shut and leaned against it. "Do you know if Yugi has life insurance?" asked Duke. "Not a clue." said Joey, calmly. Silence... "HEY HE MOVED!" yelled Joey. "No he didn't." said Duke. "Yeah he did." said Joey. "Look." Said Duke, "I think you've had it rough." Joey nodded. "Well, you take Yugi's room. It's upstairs. The door has a sign that says 'Reserved for Yugi', hard to miss." said Duke. "Hey, but what about Yugi?" "I can handle it." said Duke, "If anything comes up, I'll be sure to wake you up." "Ok. thanks Duke." said Joey, smiling. "No prob." said Duke. Joey walked upstairs. He was so lucky to have such great friends. But he felt bad leaving Yugi's side. "It'll pass." he sighed, walking into Yugi's room.  
  
Then the bright red lights flashed.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kaya: This is 2 pages. Malik: And? Kaya: IT'S TOO SHORT!!! Malik: And? Kaya:.. Malik: Stick around for the next chapter! Kaya: WHICH SHOULD BE LONGER!!!! 


	3. There is no chapter title!

Yugi Sees The Future  
  
Kaya: New format? Will it help length wise? NOBODY KNOWS!  
  
Malik: And your title is so obvious!  
  
Kaya: What was that?  
  
Malik: Nuttin'!  
  
Kaya: 6 reviews, 3rd chapter, go me!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope. Nothing. Not Yugioh, not the YuYu... nothing... (There's no Yu Yu Hakusho in this story, just saying...)  
  
Rated PG, just because... we care. Man, I sound like a infomerical...  
  
Chapter 3:   
  
Joey jumped to the window. The bright red lights blinded him for a second. He peered out through the glass again. There were 2 ambulances. "Why are there 2 of them?" Joey asked himself out loud. He jumped over the bed and ran down the stairs. "HEY DUKE!!!" yelled Joey.   
  
"Yeah, what?" asked Duke.  
  
"What's going on? Why are there 2 ambulances?" asked Joey. Duke smirked. "They sent 2 because they thought I had a mental problem with my yelling and screaming on the phone." Said Duke, rubbing his temples. Joey looked to where Yugi was last. "Did they board him?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's good..."  
  
After boarding the ambulances themselves, Duke tried to bring up new conversation, other than Yugi's condition. "Hey Joey. Remember we got that huge Social Studies test coming up..." said Duke.  
  
"I'm sure Yugi'll ace it..." replied Joey, "I mean... if he lives..."   
  
When the Domino Hospital came into view, Joey almost jumped out of the vehicle. But Duke grabbed on to the collar of his school shirt and Joey fell to the bottom of the trunk. "Hold on, Wheeler!" yelled Duke. Once the car stopped, Joey opened the latches and leaped out of the back. He noticed that Yugi had already been brought in. So he ran up to the doors, swung them open and ran to the counter. Duke followed with a dramatic sigh. "Hey, lady! My friend just got wheeled in here and I want to know where he is!" yelled Joey. The woman turned around and showed that not only was she buff, she was of the male species. Duke smacked his forehead. "Oh great..." he said.   
  
"G-G-GOMEN....!" Yelled Joey. The man rummaged through his papers, fell to the floor, and started throwing papers everywhere. Joey looked over the desk and watched the man, only to find he was fast asleep on the floor. Duke looked over the desk. "And they thought I had mental problems..." he said, shaking his head. Joey started ransacking through the papers and found Yugi's almost instantly. Joey held up the paper to his eyes. "Room 17!!(1)" he yelled, and he started running down the hall. Duke skipped at a good pace. He stopped when he saw a nurse walk by. "Hey...um... I think your desk-dude over there is going through some kind of spasm... you might wanna check it out!" he warned, and started sprinting down the hall. The nurse nodded, and walked along like she was told nothing.   
  
When Joey reached Yugi's door, he barged in, only to find Yugi read manga. "HI JOEY!" he said cutely. Joey sweat-dropped. "Huh?" he said.  
  
"I said... HI JOEY!!!" Yugi repeated. Duke ran up behind Joey. "YUGI! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" he yelled happily. Yugi nodded, and put his manga book down. Duke closed the door behind him, and Joey started snuggling Yugi like this was like some kind of Yaoi fanfiction. "YUGI! I'M SO HAPPY YOUR OKAY!!!!" he yelled. Duke tapped Joey on the shoulder. "But I think we did something bad..." said Duke. Joey and Yugi looked at Duke curiously. "What?"  
  
"We never told Tea, Tristan, OR Yugi's Grandpa about this..." Duke replied. Yugi nodded. "The doctors called my Grandpa..." said Yugi, "And I spoke to Grandpa too. I told him to call Tea and Tristan." Joey sighed. That was a relief. He could almost imagine Tea yelling at them for not telling her.  
  
***Joey's Imagination***  
  
"WWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT!? How come you didn't tell me!? He could have been seriously hurt! I'm his friend too ya'know! I need to look out for him as well! Friends should stick together!!!" yelled Tea. Joey was cowering (?) in a corner. "NOT THE FRIENDSHIP SPEECH AGAIN!!!!" he yelled. Then Seto Kaiba walked in. "Friends are for losers. Like you, Joseph Wheeler. Only a third rate duelist like YOU would produce such horrid thoughts!" he snapped. Tea smacked Kaiba, and Kaiba started crying. "That's mean, Seto Kaiba!!!"  
  
***End of Joey's horrid imagination***  
  
Yugi laughed at Joey's thinking expression. Joey shook it off. "I'm supposed to stay here for the next week or so..." said Yugi. Joey tried to make himself look superior. "I'll come visit you EVERYDAY!!!!" yelled Joey. Yugi smiled. "And I've got Yami to stay with me...I'm not sure what we can do without any dueling monsters cards, and opponent, or any other games... but I'm sure we'll have some fun!" Joey gave Yugi a thumbs up. "I'll let you borrow my Gameboy... or something..." he said. Duke opened the door. "And maybe I'll drop off some manga... or cards..." he said, "Later Yugi! I gotta go. It's still raining and it's far from here to the game Shop..."  
  
"See ya Duke..." said Joey and Yugi. Joey headed for the door as well. "You're okay by yourself?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm not by myself! I've got Yami!" said Yugi.  
  
"Okay, so I'm gonna take off as well...see you tomorrow, Yugi!" said Joey.  
  
"Bye, Joey!" said Yugi, once again picking up his manga. Yugi laughed as he saw Duke and Joey stomp their way through the wind. He put down his manga again and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaya: Ooooh, it's 4 pages!   
  
Darkluver: you're making sense!  
  
Kaya: No, I'm making dollars, Dark Mousy...  
  
Dark: get over yourself...  
  
Darkluver: That's mean...  
  
Kurama : Kaya, you should pay more attentions in Language Arts!  
  
Kaya: Foxy Kurama-mama!  
  
Hiei: You REALLY need to get over yourself...  
  
Kaya: I'm not sure what that expression means...  
  
Dark: Nevermind then...  
  
Kaya: DARK! BAD BOY! Anyway... I guess this was longer...#4 on it's way! 


	4. Yami lost?

Yugi Sees The Future, NO DA!!!!  
  
Kaya: WHOO! I'm hyper! *jumps up and down*  
  
Darkluver: Calm yourself, girl!  
  
Kaya: OKOKOKOKOK! *has SERIOUS Writer's Block! REALLY!*  
  
Dark: Aren't you supposed to be working on... Miaka's Struggle?  
  
Kaya: Not my job...  
  
Darkluver: I'm not doing it. You wanna do the rest? I'm too discouraged...  
  
Kaya: See what flames do to people? I'M NOT CONTINUING IT!!!  
  
Malik: Down the drain!  
  
Tohma: Happy B-day me!  
  
Kaya: Where's Eiri?  
  
Tohma: In the trunk! I tied him up so Shuichi couldn't get him!  
  
*silence*  
  
Kaya: Wow... -_-;  
  
DISCLAIMER: NO Yugioh, no Kirby, no Tetris... you get my drift...  
  
~~~~~~Chapter 4:~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey was going down to see Yugi. He invited Tea and Tristan, but they were busy. Joey was so excited. The nurses told Joey that Yugi was doing really good. He started skipping. People stared at him. They thought it was kind of weird for 'Joey Wheeler' to be skipping. But like Joey cared? He was going to skip all the way until he reached the hospital, which was now in sight.  
  
He was so excited, he ran into the door. The rubbed his head, and walked inside. He noticed it was a new secretary! Maybe this one wouldn't go into that weird spasm. Joey reminded himself to watch for the gender. He walked up to the desk casually.   
  
"Hey...I'm looking for Yugi Mutou. Is he in the same room?" Joey asked. The secretary was a woman this time. She said no, he still was in 117, but there was something weird going on with him. He acted, looked, and sounded different.  
  
"Oooooh, CRAP!" he yelled, running down the hall. Several nurses tried to slow him down by clinging to him, but he just pulled harder. Until he had 4 nurses and 2 doctors on him. He stopped, and was asked to WALK to the room.   
  
"What's wrong with running? I'm worried!" he said.  
  
"In case we have an emergency..." said a doctor, brushing his lab coat off. Joey tilted his head. He was curious.  
  
"Heh, what KIND of emergency?" he asked, getting in the doctor's face. The doctor started stuttering. "Um... ah...um... Th-th-the....um...In case someone has fallen off a 2 story building! Or there was a shark attack!"   
  
"In JAPAN!?"  
  
"HEY! Don't you have a friend to get to?" said the doctor, taking a sigh of relief when Joey started running down the hall again.   
  
Yugi was happy to see Joey's face when he entered the room. Although the secretary was right. Yugi turned into Yami!   
  
"Everyone is worried about you Yugi... er... Yami..." said Joey.   
  
"Eh? Why?" asked Yami.  
  
"'Cause they think something is wrong with you, because your different than Yugi..."   
  
"Ah, I see. I'm much taller, ne?" said Yami, delightfully.  
  
"Yeah... and your voice, eyes, hair... yada-yada-yada!" said Joey, as he started rambling on. Yami pulled out a small electronic device. The Gameboy.   
  
"I can't seem to figure this out!" he exclaimed, "I'm supposed to be the King of Games! But yet I can't beat my opponent in this game!" Joey looked to see what game it was.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That game is called 'Solitaire'..."  
  
"Yeah? And?"  
  
"There is no opponent..."  
  
"oh..." Yami was totally confused. How could there be a game with no opponent? He shrugged, and started playing again.   
  
"What's an 'A' mean with a little radish next to it?" he asked. Joey looked over again.  
  
"That's an Ace of Spades..."   
  
"Aaaaand... that would be?"  
  
"Why don't you just play another game?" asked Joey, semi-laughing at Yami's semi-crisis. (A/N: I loooooove the word 'Semi')  
  
Yami pulled out the other games he had. There was:  
  
1) Tetris, which he tried and could not figure out where his opponent was.  
  
2) Kirby, where he couldn't understand how anything worked. What WAS Kirby!?  
  
3) Mario 3, he couldn't get why he kept turning into a raccoon.  
  
Joey laughed even harder.   
  
"Maybe you should stick to duel monsters!" said Joey.  
  
"But WHY is he pink!? WHY is this blob PINK!?" yelled Yami.  
  
"WHY were you pharaoh!? WHY am I your friend!? WHY is your hair 3 different colors!?" shouted Joey. The same doctor that Joey was talking to earlier opened the door, just to figure out what the screaming was about. Joey shooed him out.   
  
"Could you teach me the ways of Tetris?" asked Yami.  
  
"Sure!" replied Joey.  
  
After showing Yami the rules of Tetris, Joey left. He said good by to Yugi and went back home.  
  
~~~ONE DAY LATER!~~~  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Tea met outside the hospital. It was the first time they all had been free, and thought it would be nice to make an effort for a group visit. After every nurse and doctor in the office eyed Joey, they entered Yugi's room.  
  
Yugi was Yugi today, and not Yami. And was reading manga, again. He looked up, smiled, and put his book down.  
  
"Hi guys!" he said.  
  
"Hi, Yugi..." they all said simultaneously. (A/N: Wow, BIG WORD! Like Antidisestablishmentairianism!)  
  
Tea ran over and started patting Yugi's head. "Are you Ok, Yugi!?" she yelled frantically.  
  
"Yeah! I'm fine!" he said.  
  
"No bleeding?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"No wheezing?"  
  
"IIE!"  
  
"No...-."   
  
"NOTHING IS WRONG!" yelled Joey, stomping on Tea's foot.   
  
"OW!" she yelped, and smacked Joey in the face with her purse. Tristan pulled the apart.  
  
"Stop it you two! We're here to see Yugi! Not to fight with purses... and feet..." he yelled. Joey was surprised that doctor didn't come in and check on them again. Yugi stared at them for a while, wondering what to say.  
  
"So... Yugi...-." said Tristan, but he was interrupted by a nurse barging in.   
  
"Is there something wrong?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Very..." said the nurse, "Mr. Mutou... I think you might want to come up me... there's a problem with a function in your body...and I think you might want to bring your friends too..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaya: Aaaaaand, how was it?   
  
Dark: It could have been better...  
  
Kaya: *has Riku on chain* You wanna say that again?  
  
Dark: I LOVED IT! *kisses Kaya's feet*  
  
Kaya: I'm hungry, can I eat some reviews? Don't starve me! R&R!!! 


	5. You're freaking us out, Yugi!

Yugi Sees The Future  
  
By, Kaya-Anna  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh. Sadly, I don't own ANY Anime!  
  
Kaya: MATTHEW – IS – HOT!   
  
Malik: Hotter than me?  
  
Kaya: I love Kent, Sain, Rath, Eliwood and Matthew in this game!  
  
Malik: WHAT GAME!?  
  
Kaya: DUH! Fire Emblem!  
  
Malik: Oh, where Roy is from?  
  
Kaya: Mr. Hottie?  
  
Malik: Him…  
  
Kaya: Yeah! Glad you knew!  
  
Malik: Don't write any fics about him.  
  
Kaya: I'm gonna make a crossover between Fire Emblem and Gravitation!  
  
Tohma: OK! My fashion sense SUDDENLY GOT BETTER!!!  
  
Kaya: I'm really sorry this chapter took so long. I'm idle… I burned my poor little leg and it HURTS! Then I have writer's block… and artists block… and I'm in a bad mood… I get POed at EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Big Problems  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with me, Doctor?" asked Yugi. The doctor pushed his glasses further up his nose. He greased back his hair, and put on his rubber gloves.  
  
"I really don't know how to put this…" he said, snapping his gloves on. Yugi watched impatiently. He had told Tristan and co to wait outside, and he knew that they were having a heart-attack.  
  
"Ah, let me see. Yugi, see this chart?" the doctor pointed to a chart with wavy lines. Yugi nodded.  
  
"These are your mental brain-waves…" the doctor said, pushing his glasses up again. He traced the lines up and down.  
  
"Look over here…" he said, moving towards another chart. He pointed to the lines, and traced them.  
  
"These are normal lengths." The doctor said, "Your lengths are much higher. Do you see it?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"That's not right…" said the doctor. Yugi sweatdropped.  
  
"Sooo, what's the point?" asked Yugi. The doctor stared at Yugi.   
  
"Let's just say that you may not feel like your self…" he said. Yugi stared at the charts, as the doctor opened the door. There was a yelp.   
  
"OW! DARN IT!" yelled Joey, rubbing his head. Tea stepped on Joey's foot.  
  
"I told you…" she sighed, "If you stood in front of the door, you'll get hit!" Joey snarled at Tea.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah…" he snapped. The doctor pulled off his rubber gloves and threw them in the garbage. He walked over to the sink and started washing his hands viciously. Yugi never understood why they scrubbed so hard. Sure, it was for the patients and the doctors on well being… but was it worth cleansing off the tools of life? Their fingers?   
  
"Shall I explain to you friends… about your predicament?" asked the doctor. Joey looked up at the doctor, both curiously and angrily. He wasn't sure what the doctor meant by 'predicament', but he intended to find out that instant.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" inquired Joey. The doctor sighed dramatically. Think of it like a soap opera, finding out that Carrie isn't pregnant…  
  
(A/N: IIE! I hate soap operas! KOWAI!)  
  
"Yugi has a mental brain length problem…" he said, softly…almost comfortingly. Joey's face turned bright red with anger, and his veins were almost visible…while Tristan and Tea knew what the doctor meant.  
  
"YOU MEAN YUGI'S WACKO!?" shouted Joey. Yugi tried explaining to Joey more efficiently.   
  
"Joey…I'm not like that…it's just that mine are larger than others… nothing to worry TOO much about… right doctor?"   
  
The doctor nodded in some what agreement.   
  
"It brings great concern to us doctors. But until you feel something is wrong… you needn't worry." He said. Tea breathed a sigh of relief. She felt much better knowing that Yugi was OK, and they shouldn't worry about this too much. Tristan stepped out of the way of the door, and let the moving doctor pass through…  
  
"Yugi…" the doctor said, "I forgot to mention that you can leave at anytime… please feel free to…"  
  
  
  
While Yugi was packing his stuff to go, a conversation was going on. A conversation between a Pharaoh and his host.  
  
(A/N: Not that Yami is a parasite or anything… curse the study of Life-Science…!)   
  
"Yugi, are you sure you feel well enough to leave…?" he asked. Yugi nodded and smiled.   
  
"I feel quite good!" Yugi replied, "Even though… with all that has happened… I still feel concerned about my brain lengths, I believe that I should trust my instincts and not the doctors…" Yami gave Yugi a look. He showed how much he cared for Yugi's health.   
  
"I guess I should trust you. You have never let me down before…" he said, looking very worried about his move.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Yugi! You're home!" yelled Grandpa cheerfully, hugging Yugi. Yugi gasped.  
  
"Can't you please hug a little softer, Grandpa?" he asked. Grandpa looked surprised and gasped at his oh-so-horrible mistake.  
  
"I'm very, very ,very sorry Yugi!"  
  
"Don't be, Grandpa! It's nothing!" said Yugi. Joey looked at Grandpa.  
  
"Hey, Gramps? Can we have something to eat?" he asked. Grandpa shot Joey a death glare. How dare he ask for food when they had only just arrived! But, it was only natural of Joey…  
  
"Fine! Fine! If you must." He shouted. Joey let out a yelp of surprise, when Tea stepped on his foot yet again.  
  
"Joey! How rude!" she cried. Joey went into angry mode.  
  
"RUDE!? You step on my foot and call me rude!?" he yelled. Tristan had to separate the two again. Watching his friend quarrel made Yugi, too, feel hungry.  
  
"Maybe it is a good idea to eat now…" he said, tiredly. Tea disagreed.   
  
"Ah, I have to work at the restaurant in an hour!" she declared. Joey jumped.  
  
"ARGH! Let's go eat THERE!" he screamed, scrambling to his feet after falling to the ground.   
  
"Just as you return home, you go off to leave again!" said Grandpa, "If it starts to rain, GET BACK HERE ON THE DOUBLE!!!" Yugi smiled and started running after the gang.  
  
"Stop being so paranoid, Grandpa! See ya!"   
  
While walking towards a construction area, Yugi felt dizzy. But it pasted a moment later. Joey was ahead of the gang, eager to get whatever greasy food his hands could grasp. Tea was about to walk under a metal ceiling. Yugi felt dizzy again.   
  
"Tea… STOP!" he yelled. Tea stopped, and so did Tristan and…amazingly…Joey.   
  
"What's wrong Yugi?" asked Tristan. Yugi tried to control himself. He felt a huge strain on his mind.   
  
************CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!********************  
  
The metal ceiling collapsed right in front of Tea. Tea screamed.   
  
"Yugi! Yugi… did you know that was going to happen?!" she asked. Yugi rubbed his head, which was throbbing like crazy.  
  
"I…I saw it in my head…" said Yugi. He looked down… and then looked back up so quick, it was amazing that it didn't cause whip lash.   
  
"JOEY! Move!" he yelled. Joey stared at Yugi.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"The rest of the frame is going to fall!"  
  
"It is not! It's not even making a creek!"  
  
"JUST MOVE, JOEY!" yelled Yugi. He knew he was being mean, but he was deeply concerned about Joey. He knew he saw Joey dying in his head. Joey gave Yugi a look, and moved forward just enough that he couldn't see Tristan's face. Just then, the whole metal frame started making noises. Bolts and screws popped out from all sides and angles. And the frame surrendered to gravity. With a crash, it laid on the floor, with Joey staring at it and everyone else with jaws dropped.  
  
….Did Yugi just… predict the future?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaya: Beware my flying monkey minions! *Um…* Monkey minions? Heh…  
  
Malik: You're such a bishounen queen!  
  
Kaya: Huh?  
  
Malik: I used to be you're fav… and then… Chichiri, Tohma, Marth, Tre… and eventually Roy!  
  
Roy: So?  
  
Kaya: You're forgetting Saverio (the male Kaya! I was named after him… yup yup)  
  
Malik: Yeah… yeah… Hmm…  
  
Kaya: So? Did you like my chapter? The stories by Xan-Vallen inspired me to use the Thesaurus and use more sentences instead of quotes… and this took me a while to figure out how I was going get Yugi's ability going…  
  
SO? What're waiting for!? REVIEW, PLEASE! Domo! Haha…-_-; 


	6. Unharmed but yet confused

Yugi sees the Future  
  
by, the One and Only!!! XD  
  
Kaya: Well... I'm stumped...  
  
Yugi: You don't know what will happen to the text when you save this.  
  
Kaya: You CAN see the future!!! *heart heart*  
  
You know... I WOULD reply to all the reviews... but that would be like Gabbi....   
  
...ah... who cares... i need to fill up space!  
  
I luv Kai - That they are! ^_^  
  
CloudRox1 - I did... and now he's a jerk!!! .   
  
Moonclaw - I can't wait till it's over!!! Thanks!  
  
Dagger5 - Finally huh? ^_^   
  
Moalexis - Aw! Thankies!!!  
  
Kaya: Thankies to ye all who ye reviewed! I thank of thee!!! XD  
  
SO! I have a new computer! It does NOT have Microsoft Word which means i am not sure what will happen with the text when i save this.  
  
Please bear with it. The Word Pad sucks, any questions??  
  
Chapter 6: Unharmed but yet confused  
  
All the way to the resturaunt Joey, Tea, and Tristan didn't speak one word to Yugi. He didn't want to talk. Yugi decided it would be better if he just stayed away from the group for a few minutes just to think. But Tea, being the one who likes to talk... yelled out to Yugi a couple times...  
  
"Yugi! You know we're here for you!!!"  
  
And Joey would make a comment like...  
  
"Yeah... you saved our lives with that screwed up brain of yours!!!"  
  
Yugi stopped in front of a mansion. He noticed it wasn't as big as Kaiba's... but he felt there was something more...  
  
Suddenly he felt the strain on his mind again. He rubbed his head. When the gang caught up to him, he pointed to the mansion.  
  
"Should we tell those people?" he asked. Tristan shrugged absently.  
  
"About what?" he asked. Yugi shook his finger at the mansion again.  
  
"That house! It's going to burn tomorrow!!" he yelled. Joey laughed and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"Hey hey! That's funny Yugi. Listen... I'm starving and if we don't get to that resturaunt soon.... i will rip your arm off and eat it... OK Yugi?"   
  
"Hey! Waitress!!" yelled Joey. Tea walked over looking embarrassed but still was ready to whack Joey or Tristan.   
  
"What do you want, your highness?" she asked miserably. Joey thought for a moment. he rubbed his chin like a mad scientist.  
  
"Cheeseburgers!" yelled Yugi. Everyone looked at Yugi strangely....  
  
"Um... Tristan really likes them!!" he said, "I'll have one too!" Well... he saved himself. But the group was still confused. Yugi's behavior was strange... and weird enough... he was hit by lightning. His mental brain waves lengths are lenger than most. But the gang never thought once about that in the resturaunt. It was only until the story was told to Kaiba that the mystery was solved.  
  
"It's obvious that Yugi is insane..." said kaiba, smartly. After hearing the story, Kaiba concluded that it was his mental brain waves... but he wasn't going to let the people who couldn't even THINK of that get word of it until he was absolutely POSITIVE. If word got out that Kaiba was WRONG... then HE'D have something to worry about!  
  
"Daaah! Whattyouknow, KAIBA!!!" yelled Joey, "He's not INSANE!!!" Kaiba got up in Joey's face.  
  
"What do you know... say it..." he teased. Joey's faced turned red.  
  
"WHAT - DO - YOU - KNOW!!?" he yelled. Kaiba laughed at his *ahem* 'mad skills' *cough*.  
  
"Really... have you LOOKED at Yugi? He's all freaked out. Maybe his compact with the lightning screwed up more than his brain waves..." Kaiba said. Tea looked blankly at kaiba.  
  
"Maybe your stupid..." she said, flatly. Kaiba laughed and picked up a pencil.  
  
"haha... spell it..." he said.  
  
"S-T-U-P-I-D!" she yelled. Tristan gasped. Joey couldn't control his face color...he was permanently red.  
  
"Wrong.... I-T..." Kaiba laughed, "That is an old one, I'm surprised you didn't know it..." Tea went up in Kaiba's face.  
  
"Look Kaiba! Yugi isn't insane, ok!? He's not! We're asking you, as a friend..." she said. Kaiba put down the pencil.  
  
"Since when am i, your friend...?" he asked.   
  
This was going nowhere.   
  
Kaiba was no source of information.  
  
Could they go back to the hospital... or would Yugi be labeled as 'Psycho' for the rest of his life?  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
On sched! WOOO!!! Happy Valentine's day! I got a dance at the dance WHOO!   
  
R&R pleeeeeeaaaseee!!! 


End file.
